2008 IIHF Challenge Cup of Asia
The 2008 IIHF Challenge Cup of Asia was an international event organized by the International Ice Hockey Federation. The competition, though official, did not count towards IIHF World Rankings. The competition was held at the MegaIce in Hong Kong, China from April 24th to 26th. 3 points were allowed to a regular-time win and one for an overtime loss or for a tie. Participating teams * Chinese Taipei National Team * Hong Kong National Team * Macao National Team * Malaysian National Team * Singapore National Team * Thai National Team Rosters Chinese Taipei National Team * Goaltenders: Ko Hsueh-Lin, Lin Tsung-Han * Defencemen: Chang Hsing-Han, Chang Pan-Yao, Chen Yen-Chih, Huang Jen-Hung, Kuo Li-Hsin. * Forwards: Cheng Chung-Yu, Cho Yu-Wei, Chou Hung-Hsaun, Deng Wen-Fu, Huang Chien-Hsiang, Lee Chi-Hsin, Li Chung-Shiao, Yu Kai-Wen. * Coaching staff: John Thomas Albert Hong Kong National Team * Goaltenders: Sam Wong, Scott Yang. * Defencemen: Julian Ma, Eugene Ho, Peter Yeung, Yannick Wong, Ng Chun Shui, Bosco Cheung. * Forwards: Art Tam, Jason Yip, Jasper Tang, Liang Cheng, Alvin Sham, Terence Chim, Bernard Fung, Theo Wong, Rick Chu, Robert Chiu. * Coaching staff: Ka-Kin Ng. Macau National Team * Goaltenders: Chu Te Lin, Ho Cheok In. * Defencemen: Vong On Tek, Kong Chong Man, Wong Kit Cheng, Che Chin Hong, Chon Ka Miu, Paulo do Rosario Pang, Fong Keng Lam. * Forwards: Pong Ka Kit, Lei Meng Chi, Ieong Chi Hun, Un Kin Fai, Cheong Kong Ip, Ho Chon Nin, Che Hou Fai, Lei Wan Fong, Leong Chon Kong, U Chi Fong. * Coaching staff: Yan Dong Malaysian National Team * Goaltenders: Abdul Hakim bin Ismail, Tengku Muhammad Abdillah. * Defencemen: Reezman bin Isa, Moi Jia Yung, Jamil David Ahmad Mokhtar, Haniff bin Mahmood, Zekri Mohamad Noor, Ahmad Bazli bin Abu Safian, Yap Eu Jin. * Forwards: Khairil Azril, Khoo Seng Chee, Jeremy Chee Tack Hoong, Loke Ban Kin, Imran Mohamad Noor, Gary Tan Khia Peng, Chew Jeen Sern, Teh Ton Tee, Mau Yik Woon, Yeoh Keong Yau, Tan Khia Peng. * Coaching staff: Patrick Michael MacDonald, Ronald Fauvel. Singapore National Team * Goaltenders: Eugene Chin, Steven Chung. * Defencemen: Hans Chen, Daniel Chew, Alphonsus Joseph, Michael Loh, David Lok, Kevin Tan, Jeremy Wong. * Forwards: Keat Chan Wai, Nikkie Chia, Loeve Chiong, Marcus Eng, Calvin Eng, Andy Ho, David Khu, Kenny Lam, Marcus Lim, Jackson Neo, Iggi Ng, Alex Tang. * Coaching staff: Ken Tovich. Thai National Team * Goaltenders: Phiewklam Pongsak, Ungkulpattanasuk Pattarapol. * Defencemen: Jittranont Dechbadin, Kullugin Anun, Ongvisagepaiboon Kittiphat, Maklamthong Vorravith, Supadilokluk Chanchit. * Forwards: Jirachai Pasit, Chartsuwan Tewin, Tengsakul Jantaphong, Thamwongsin Arthit, Guptabha Chatudej, Supadilokluk Chanchieo, Pivekumt Pongkeat, Harnnarujchai Nattapong, Rattanachot Teerasak, Intahara Sittipun. * Coaching staff: Kaseemsunt Krisada, Sornjai Sudjai. Schedule April 24th * Thailand vs Chinese Taipei * Singapore vs Macao * Hong Kong vs Malaysia * Macao vs Thailand * Malaysia vs Singapore * Hong Kong vs Chinese Taipei April 25th * Chinese Taipei vs Singapore * Macao vs Hong Kong * Thailand vs Malaysia * Macao vs Chinese Taipei * Thailand vs Singapore April 26th * Chinese Taipei vs Malaysia * Hong Kong vs Thailand * Malaysia vs Macao * Singapore vs Hong Kong Results April 24th * Thailand - Chinese Taipei 1-3 (0-3,1-0) * Singapore - Macau 4-0 (1-0,3-0) * Hong Kong - Malaysia 2-4 (0-1,2-3) * Macau - Thailand 2-3 (0-0,2-3) * Malaysia - Singapore 2-1 (1-0,1-1) * Hong Kong - Chinese Taipei 2-1 (1-0,1-1) April 25th * Chinese Taipei - Singapore 2-1 (1-1,1-0) * Macau - Hong Kong 2-6 (1-5,1-1) * Thailand - Malaysia 2-2 (0-1,2-1) * Macau - Chinese Taipei 0-9 (0-1,0-8) * Thailand - Singapore 0-1 (0-0,0-1) April 26th * Chinese Taipei - Malaysia 5-2 (2-0,3-2) * Hong Kong - Thailand 2-4 (2-2,0-2) * Malaysia - Macau 4-0 (0-0,4-0) * Singapore - Hong Kong 0-1 (0-0,0-1) Final standing Pts W T L GF GA Diff 1 Chinese Taipei 12 4 0 1 20 6 +14 2 Malaysia 10 3 1 1 14 10 +4 3 Hong Kong 9 3 0 2 13 11 +2 4 Thailand 7 2 1 2 10 10 0 5 Singapore 6 2 0 3 7 5 +2 6 Macau 0 0 0 5 4 26 -22 Tournament MVP: Loke Ban Kin (Malaysia) Top scorers G A Pts 1 Yu Kai Wen TPE 5 3 8 2 Cheng Chung Yu TPE 3 5 8 3 Loke Ban Kin MAL 5 2 7 4 Jasper Tang HKG 2 3 5 5 Che Hou Fai MAC 4 0 4 Cho Yu Wei TPE 4 0 4 7 Yeoh Keong Yau MAL 3 1 4 8 Mau Yik Woon MAL 2 2 4 9 Rattanachot Teerasak THA 3 0 3 Deng Wen Fu TPE 3 0 3 Iggi Ng SIN 3 0 3 Team Photos 2008Malaysia.JPG|Malaysia Category:IIHF Challenge Cup of Asia